The Soundless Anthem
by swiftfurj
Summary: She watched as his fingers tapped away at the white piano keys. It was so graceful...so beautiful. Aradia sighed as she watched his lips move as if he was singing along to the melody she couldn't hear. Just so beautiful. This story involves: Human!Aradia and Human!Sollux. Please enjoy!


Authors Note: This story is based off an idea I came up with after listening to the song 'Hallelujah.' It is in no way meant to be religious because I don't even understand religion much. Anyways, I have inserted a few headcanons for my Human!Aradia and Human!Sollux.

1: Since humans can't die and come back to life, the story I have built for Human!Aradia is that around the age of 5 she started to lose her hearing. Soon, she became deaf and her hearing will remain impaired until she turns 18 and accumulates enough money to have a surgery that will fix her hearing.

2: Sollux plays piano. Yay.

Anyways, I have no idea if I'm going to continue this or not, so, it's marked in-progress. Enough of me, enjoy!

* * *

Aradia was sitting by her open window, watching the scenery outside. An ear bud was placed in one ear while her fingers fiddled with the other. Unknown to the daydreaming girl, her best friend Sollux stepped into the girl's room, a small grin on his face. He knew the girl hated to see him frown. He walked over to his friend and sat down beside her. The boy could tell Aradia hadn't noticed him yet. She was to engulfed in staring at the sky, staring at the clouds as they passed by and the birds that chased each other through the air. She let out a sigh and frowned.

The boy sitting next to her huffed and reached out to grab the iPod that was sitting on Aradia's window sill. Just as he expected, nothing was playing. Then again, why would she be listening to a song in the first place? After all, she was **deaf**. He looked up from the iPod, meeting the slightly startled eyes of the female sitting next to him. He flushed a bit and waved.

"Hey AA, how's it going?" he casually said as his hands formed the signs so she could understand.

"Nothing really. Just listening to music," she gave a weak smile as her hands signed her words.

The boy beside her sighed and got up from his spot. He knew exactly what Aradia meant when she said she was listening to music. It meant she had taken it upon herself to plop down somewhere, turn her iPod up as loud as it could go, and try her best to hear the sounds that would never reach her ears. In fact she did this a lot. It really upset Sollux when she did this because it meant she was depressed. It meant she was thinking about how once upon a time, she could hear everything and then around the age of 5 she started to lose her hearing.

Sollux walked over to the piano that had been in her room since she was a toddler, and at down, patting the space beside him. Even if she couldn't her the chords that came from the grand instrument, Aradia insisted that her parents left the dusty thing right against her wall.

She quickly joined her friend and looked up at him as he lifted his hands to sign.

"Hey Aradia, have you ever heard the song 'Hallelujah'?"

She shook her head. It figures, she never was a religious person. "What is it?"

"Let's just say it's a song I'm learning on the piano."

It was true. The guy who loved hacking computers and enjoyed getting the highest score on every video game he played, also enjoyed playing the piano. In fact, he was actually very skilled. Aradia watched as Sollux hovered his fingers over the piano keys and began to tap away the opening chords of the song.

"_**I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord...But you don't really care for music, do ya?**_"

She could tell he was also singing.

"_**Well, it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift!**_"

She had no idea what he was saying, but to her, it sounded beautiful.

"_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah...**_"

The vibrations of the instrument coursed through her as her friend played.

"_**Hallelujah...**_"

"_**Hallelujah...**_"

"_**Hallelujah...**_"

"_**Hallelujah...**_"


End file.
